<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling, with Style by kristsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599694">Falling, with Style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune'>kristsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But also adorable, First Flight, M/M, carnes and barter are oblivious, everyone knows except for them, wing fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnes and Carter tell Cel of their first flight, they make an assumption, that turns out to be true, even if they hadn't know that yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Commander James Barnes/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling, with Style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377576">The Wind Beneath Their Wings</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending">Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the lovely Angel gave me the idea for this, and permission to write in their au, and I thank them so much for it. This was a joy to write. I love these boys just So Much.</p><p>Barnes has osprey, and Carter has glossy ibis wings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time Barnes and Carter flew was a joint effort. They were traversing across a very narrow ledge at the top of a rather high tower. They had escaped pursuit, but unfortunately the only way they had been able to go was up, the building was so tall, there hadn’t even been another nearby that was even close to it that they could jump to. Which was how they found themselves precariously perched on a particularly small ledge that even Carter was not entirely comfortable with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happened on accident, like so many of these things do. They were startled by sounds coming from the one, locked, (Carter had made </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure of that) entryway, but where Carter was used to keeping his balance on stone vertical surfaces, Barnes was much more used to ropes and sails, and slipped. Carter reached for him, but just narrowly missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>James</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than watching Barnes fall to his death, he immediately leapt off the ledge after him, long dark wings flat against his back. He quickly caught up to Barnes, wrapping his arms around him, wings immediately stretching out wide, hoping to slow their fall, if nothing else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of just slowing their fall, it stopped it. Well, stopped it in the sense that they were jerked short from their vertical fall and gliding horizontally… mostly. Carter whooped, and experimentally flapped his wings a few times, which didn’t gain them altitude, his death grip on Barnes, and his extra weight, made sure of that, but they were no longer falling in a spiral, they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>flying</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James! We’re flying!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnes could hear the smile in his voice, but was too in awe looking at the ground speed by underneath them. “Yes, Howard, I can see that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think if you try too we can get higher!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I can fly too?” Barnes felt himself grip Carter a bit tighter just out of instinct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! I just do!” Carter laughed again as he continued to flap his wings and then did a gentle bank to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnes trusted Carter, he had for a while now. They had been working closely together since Wilde shoved them together as part of their little resistance cell. Contrary to just about everyone’s expectations, they got on well almost immediately. Soon enough not only were they an efficient team for getting things done, but they also got closer in other aspects; doing things like taking care of the other when hurt or sick, reminding one another to eat or sleep when they should, and even after one particularly rough and tumble mission, groom each other’s wings. These things all became commonplace between them, and thanks to all of that, and more, Barnes trusted Carter implicitly. If Carter thought he could fly, then he would trust that instinct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter looked down at Barnes, “I’ll catch you if you fall, promise. I mean, I already did once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnes attempted a small smile, though he wasn’t sure how successful it was, but he knew Carter understood. He nodded once, and let go the same time Carter did. Barnes turned as he dropped, and immediately spread his long banded wings. It was a good thing Carter banked after Barnes let go because he immediately shot up catching an updraft he hadn’t expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnes flapped his own wings experimentally a few times, getting the hang of it, but he was surprised at how naturally it came to him. He had always enjoyed the feel of the wind in his wings when up in the rigging on a ship, and this was somewhat similar, if also completely different. He looked over at Carter who was smiling hugely at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnes couldn’t help smiling back, “This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter laughed in response, “It really is! Come on, I think we can make it to the checkpoint in a quarter of the time this way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnes followed Carter’s lead, and he had been right, they got to the checkpoint hours ahead of schedule which meant they could relax before Einstein picked them up to bring them back to Japan. Turned out they needed the extra time for some bandaging after a rough landing. Neither of them could stop smiling the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cel was writing furiously in their notebook, “That does seem like a pretty intense first flight. You said you found it easy? Interesting… interesting…” Cel’s wings fluttered slightly as they thought, “And you had touched each other’s wings before this, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter nodded, “Oh yeah, loads of times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cel tapped their pencil on their chin before writing again. “And so then you’ve been together ever since this first flight? Or was it before then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnes looked at Carter, who shared a look of disbelief. “Oh no, we’re not together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter turned back to Cel, “Yeah, no. Absolutely not. We just share a room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And groom each other’s wings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And sleep in the same bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnes’ forehead crinkled a bit, “..... Hey, Howard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter immediately turned towards Barnes with an attentive expression, “Yes, James?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter’s forehead did the same little wrinkle, “Oh… huh… yeah, I guess you’re right.” He paused for a long moment, before asking with raised eyebrows, “Wanna go make out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnes shrugged with a half smile, “Yeah, sure.” He turned to Cel, “Did you need any more from us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cel couldn’t keep the smile off their face, “No, no! I think that’ll be good for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter had already grabbed Barnes’ hand and started pulling him away, his dark wings flashing iridescent when they caught the light as he ushered Barnes along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let us know if you do need anything else!” Barnes’ brown, and white barred wings flared out a bit to keep his balance as Carter gave another tug on his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cel smiled to themselves as they heard Carter whisper none too quietly, “You mean we could have been kissing as well this entire time?! Why am I always the last to know!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I literally realized thirty seconds before you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> makes me last!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cel finished up their notes on Barnes and Carter, their current dragonfly wings fluttering with pent up energy, that always seemed to be there. Cel did think they got everything they needed from the pair, though, to be fair, they didn’t think the two of them would like to be interrupted for a while. They tucked their notebook into one of their many pockets, and decided to go find Sasha, she had been working on her new bomb formula, and they wanted to see how she was getting on with it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to stop by and say hello over on <a href="https://twitter.com/Kristsune">twitter</a> or <a href="https://kristsune.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>